


Rocket

by tealdrops



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungyul - Freeform, Strip Tease, beyonce owns the best sex song, hangyul is stripping, he just wanted to touch, poor seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: Hangyul striptease. Kepala Seungyoun mau meledak.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Rocket

**“_Let me sit this ass, on you.”_**

Seungyoun terperangah dari tempat tidur, “_Fuck, _Hangyul. _Really?” _lagu mengalun, memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan dengan bunyi _bass_. Seungyoun mau pingsan. 

Hangyul terkekeh malu, tapi pinggulnya masih bergerak halus ke samping, berputar mengikuti nada, “_Yes. Really. So don’t laugh please, or I’ll literally combust.”_

Dari duduknya, Seungyoun menggeleng cepat. Matanya terkunci pada Hangyul, “_I won’t, I promise.” _ia membiarkan matanya menyapu lelaki di depan matanya. Hangyul hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran, kakinya dibalut stocking putih, dan sesekali kemeja yang Hangyul kenakan tersingkap, Seungyoun dapat melihat sesuatu mengikat pahanya, ‘_Fuck, are those… garter belts?’ _batin Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun terperangah lagi, “Hangyul, kamu darimana beli garter belt?” Seungyoun ingin menyentuh, tangannya gatal ingin menyentuh Hangyul.

Tiba-tiba terdengar rengekan, “Kak, _please_ dong. Aku malu setengah mati, boleh gausah nanya-nanya ga sih?” Hangyul melilit kedua kakinya, kemejanya ia tarik turun menutupi paha. Hangyul mengigit bibir, menahan malu, “Aku gamau lanjutin…” suaranya tenggelam dari balik dentum musik.

Seungyoun lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat, “Aku diem. Maaf. Aku diem.” Seungyoun membuat gerakan seolah mengunci mulutnya, kemudian bersender ke kedua lengannya. 

** _“Yes, mass appeal._ **

** _Don’t take your eyes_ **

** _Don’t take your eyes off it.”_ **

Hangyul memperhatikan Seungyoun, dan dengan anggukan ringan dari yang lebih tua, Hangyul melanjutkan gerakannya. Ia berputar, matanya sayu, menatap Seungyoun yang masih berusaha memproses kejadian di depan matanya. 

Dengan satu gigitan bibir, Hangyul mengangkat sedikit kemeja yang menutupi pahanya, memperlihatkan garter belt dan,

Ya tuhan. Seseorang tolong Seungyoun. 

**“_If you like, you can touch me babe,”_**

Ada renda yang mengintip dari balik kemeja putih itu. Seungyoun ingin menangis, Hangyul menggunakan _lace panties_. “_Fuck. Lee Hangyul fuck.”_ Seungyoun mengumpat pelan. Tersisa hanya bisikan, Seungyoun terlalu kaget untuk bersuara kencang. 

_The man dancing giggled, _dan Seungyoun hampir marah, _Seungyoun is going crazy, and Hangyul still has the audacity to fucking giggle through his crisis._

Hangyul membuka tiga kancing dari kemejanya, menurunkan salah satu sisi dari kemeja tersebut, memamerkan bahunya. Mata Seungyoun menyalang, mengikuti untaian kain yang jatuh, kemudian terpaku lagi dengan tato yang menyembul malu dari bahu indah itu. 

Hangyul mendekat, mengangkat kemejanya dan membiarkan mata tajam Seungyoun meminum gambaran tubuhnya yang sungguh nakal. 

_White lace panties, garter belts, white stocking with … are those ironman prints on the hem? _

Seungyoun menegak ludahnya, yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang adalah betapa indahnya Hangyul terbalut warna putih. 

Pinggulnya berputar lagi, mata Seungyoun terpaku, hingga ia tidak sadar ada tangan yang beristirahat di bahunya. Hangyul memunggungi Seungyoun, memamerkan bokongnya yang hanya dilapisi celana dalam berenda putih itu, dan Seungyoun menegak lagi ludahnya, pikirannya kacau, ‘_Because fuck him, Hangyul is wearing sheer lace panties.’ _

** _“I wanna play in your deep baby, your deep baby, deep_ **

** _Then dip me under where you can feel my river flowing and flow_ **

** _Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe”_ **

Bibir Hangyul mengikuti lirik, matanya sayu namun fokus, tubuhnya terus bergerak mengikuti nada. Eksplisit. Erotis. Indah. Seungyoun merapal doa.

Seungyoun dapat melihat pergerakan otot dari balik kulit Hangyul, melihat tatoo nya ikut menggeliat selagi Hangyul berputar, tulang belikatnya ikut bergerak. 

“**_I do it like it’s my profession_**

** _I gotta make a confession_ **

** _I’m proud of all this bass_ **

** _When you put it in your face.”_ **

Seungyoun menganga, Hangyul memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Seungyoun, makin menungging, dan sesekali kemejanya menyentuh kaki Seungyoun, _and Seungyoun may have trembled from the excitement._

Saat Hangyul bangun, mata Seungyoun masih mengikuti, ia meremas sprei yang ia duduki, berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh Hangyul yang menari sangat dekat di depannya, memenuhi janji yang ia berikan ketika Hangyul masih bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi. 

—-

_“Kak tapi janji sama aku sesuatu.” Hanya mata yang tersembul di balik pintu._

_“Apa?”_

_“Jangan sentuh sampe aku selesai, atau sampe aku bolehin.”_

_“… kok gitu…”_

_“Janji dulu cepet, atau aku gamau keluar.”_

_“Yaudah.” _

_—-_

Seungyoun menyesal telah berjanji. Karena di matahari jam 9 pagi, kulit Hangyul bersinar seperti madu. 

Seungyoun tersentak.

** _“Hard, rock, stead, rock, hard, rock, steady_ **

** _Rock, hard rock, steady, rock, hard, rock, steady”_ **

Ada dua tangan berat yang bertumpu pada bahunya, senyum Hangyul nakal dan penuh makna, ia menikmati penderitaan yang Seungyoun rasakan.

Wajah Hangyul makin dekat, dan mata Seungyoun hampir menyilang, terpaku dengan rona bibir dan pipi Hangyul yang entah kenapa hari ini, lebih merah dari biasanya. 

** _“Don't you know that I give you the loving if you need it_ **

** _I give you my word, you can believe it_ **

** _Your love feels like, all four seasons_ **

** _Growing inside me, life has a reason_ **

** _Swimming and my love and your love lifting” _ **

Hangyul mengikuti lirik, tiba-tiba wajahnya hilang dari pandangan Seungyoun, sebuah suara muncul tepat di samping indra pendengarnya, “_Higher, harder,” _desah Hangyul, bibirnya menyentuh lembut daun telinga Seungyoun. 

Seluruh raga Seungyoun menegang, ‘_Wow, I did not expect that.’_ batin Seungyoun. Ia menggeram ketika Hangyul menarik wajahnya jauh, ada senyum miring yang menempel pada wajahnya, seakan mengejek _self control_ Seungyoun yang memang sudah akan lepas.

Dengan kedua tangan pada bahu Seungyoun, Hangyul memanjat untuk duduk di pangkuan Seungyoun, membuat Seungyoun mengerang pelan, karena kemaluannya yang sudah mulai menegang tertekan di bawah berat Hangyul.

Kedua paha Hangyul terbuka, mengankang lebar untuk memeluk kaki Seungyoun dibawahnya. Seungyoun menolak untuk melihat kebawah, mengigit bibirnya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada leher Hangyul.

Sementara Hangyul terkekeh, menertawakan. 

Pinggulnya berputar, menggesek pelan. Masih mengikuti dentuman _bass _dan bibirnya senantiasa mengikuti lirik lagu yang terus dilantukan.  Lengan yang menumpu berat badan Seungyoun mulai bergetar. Bukan karena berat, karena Seungyoun sudah mulai kehilangan akal dan kesabarannya.  “_Fuck, Hangyul, you’re so beautiful.” _bisik Seungyoun. Pipi Hangyul memerah, tersenyum malu, namun tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan tariannya.  Kepala ia putar, seolah memberikan Seungyoun izin untuk mewarnai biru leher mulusnya yang sekarang berwarna merah muda karena malu akan reaksi kekasihnya. 

Tiba-tiba Hangul mengangkat badannya, menurunkan pelan pinggangnya selagi ikut menyanyikan lagu yang sedari tadi mengiring pertunjukan kecilnya.

** _“I can’t help but love the way we make love.”_ **

Hangyul kembali membawa wajahnya mendekat, berbisik dan mendesah di depan Seungyoun, _“Daddy, daddy. Ooh child, ooh now. Yes, Lord, damn baby, You driving me cray…” _suara nyanyian bercampur desah. 

Persetan dengan janji, Seungyoun membawa kedua tangannya untuk melingkari pinggang Hangyul, menariknya turun dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hangyul. Seungyoun mengejar bibir Hangyul dengan bibirnya, namun yang lebih muda menghindar, membuat Seungyoun mendaratkan ciumannya ke rahang Hangyul.

Hangyul tersenyum, menggeleng manis, “_You ain’t right for doing it to me like that daddy.” _lanjut Hangyul, masih bernyanyi, tidak peduli kalau Seungyoun sudah mengingkari janjinya. 

Seungyoun membalik posisi mereka, sekarang, Hangyul mengangkang dibawah kungkungan Seungyoun. Yang membuat Seungyoun lebih gila, Hangyul. Masih. Bernyanyi. 

** _“Even though_ **

** _I've been a bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad boy._ **

** _Tell me what you're gonna do about that”_ **

“Kak.” Panggil Hangyul cepat, menarik Seungyoun ke dekatnya untuk berbisik, “_Punish me please.” _ucapnya, masih mengikuti nada, dan sebelum Seungyoun sempat menjawab atau bereaksi, Hangyul mendorong Seungyoun jauh. Merangkak kabur ke ujung tempat tidur.

Menoleh dalam, Hangyul meneruskan lagunya, **_“Daddy what you're going to do with all of this,” _**Hangyul menurunkan bahunya, membuat pinggulnya terangkat tinggi, “_Ass.” _

_And that’s it, that’s when Seungyoun finally lost his control. _ Hangyul tertawa ketika Seungyoun menarik kaki Hangyul ke arahnya, mengejar bibir yang sedari tadi belum berhasil ia sentuh. Ia menaruh berat badannya di atas Hangyul, “Gila kamu, gila.” bisik Seungyoun ke tengkuk Hangyul.

Hangyul menggeliat dibawahnya, “Kan kakak yang minta!” jawab Hangyul, pasalnya, Hangyul hanya memenuhi permintaan Seungyoun tempo hari. 

Seungyoun membalik Hangyul, menunduk ke bawah untuk memberikan Hangyul ciuman yang sejak tadi harus ia tahan, “Ya gak gini juga,” ia mengigit pelan bibir bawah Hangyul, “Kalo aku tekanan darah tinggi, kamu mau tanggung jawab?” 

Hangyul membalas ciuman Seungyoun, “Udah gausah komplain,” ia mencubit pelan bahu Seungyoun, “Ingkar janji nih, aku barusan belum bilang boleh sentuh,” ucap Hangyul, Seungyoun sudah mulai menarik lepas kemejanya, namun membiarkan garter beltnya masih terpasang.

“Aku gabisa nahan kalau kamu kayak gitu Gyul.” jawab Seungyoun seadanya, kemeja yang tadi dikenakan Hangyul sudah hilang entah kemana, “Sekarang udah boleh kan, disentuh?” tanya Seungyoun, berbisik di samping telinga Hangyul. 

Alih-alih menjawab, Hangyul menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seungyoun. 

+++

Keduanya berbaring bersampingan, yang lebih muda berada di dalam dekapan Seungyoun yang masih mengelus lembut rambut Hangyul. 

Mereka berdua sudah bersih, lantunan pelan masih bersuara dari _speaker bluetooh_ yang berada di atas lemari. Seungyoun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hangyul, tersenyum kecil melihat Hangyul mengerjapkan matanya lambat. 

“Tidur.”

“Iya.”

+++

“Gyul.” 

Hangyul menggumam, “Hmm.”

“Darimana dapet garter belt?”

“Itu bukan garter belt, itu tuh yang buat kemeja itu loh, biar ga keluar dari celana kalo lagi jongkok.” 

“Ohh…”

+++

“Gyul.”

“Apaan sih, katanya disuruh tidur.”

“Itu… _panties_ kayak gitu kamu dapet darimana?”

Hangyul mengubur mukanya pada dada telanjang Seungyoun, menggumamkan jawabannya.

“Apa? Aku ga nangkep.”

“Ih! …. dari Shopee…” lirih Hangyul.

Seungyoun tertawa terbahak-bahak. 

+++

“Gyul.”

“Ya tuhan Cho Seungyoun, aku marah kalau kakak ajak aku ngomong terus.”

“Jangan marah dong…”

“Apaan cepet.”

“Lain kali lagi dong.”

“Lagi apaan?”

“…_Striptease_.”

Hangyul mendengus kesal, “Gak. Lain kali kakak dong, kita tukeran.”

Seungyoun terdiam, “Kalo gitu, lain kali masih bakal panggil _daddy_ gak?”

Pukulan ringan mendarat di dada Seungyoun, membuatnya mengaduh, “Enggak. Itu kan karena ikut lagunya doang.”

“Sayang banget, padahal aku suka manggil kamu _baby boy_...”

“Kak... tidur.”


End file.
